


Butterflies and Heartbeats

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug Fluff, Adrien/Ladybug- Centric, Aspik - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Blush - Freeform, Couple, Dinner, F/M, Famous, Fencing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future, Hiding, Innocent, Kissing, Ladrien June, Light Angst, Love Letters, Meeting Gabriel, Model, Oblivio - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris (City), Piano, Pictures, Protect you, Protection, Reveal, Romance, Secrets, Trust, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine - Freeform, admirer, clumsy, damsel, ladrien, matching, prompts, soft touches, tangled, the press, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: It's time! Ladrien June has arrived and you can find the promptshere. They're all separate small stories on their own and be on the lookout for Ladynoir next!





	1. sweet like honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! This one's prompt was kiss!

* * *

 

 

Adrien doesn’t expect today to be any different than any of the other days he experiences. It’s go to school, leave in the middle of school, go fight an akuma and come back for fencing. It’s sort of like a pattern, but seeing Ladybug is the best part of his day. It’s always the best part of his day.

 

Today shouldn’t be any different, but an akuma is after him and he manages to escape to transform and together, with the love of his life, defeats the akuma and they do their fist bump.

 

No big deal.

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug catches him after he transforms back and he’s taken by surprise.

 

“Ladybug?” He breathes out as he turns around and meets her eyes, “Aren’t you about to transform back? Your earrings are beeping.”

 

“I-uh…” Her voice trails off and he could be dreaming, but he sees a blush beginning to form on her cheeks and she’s a beautiful mess. “I have a few minutes and I wanted to well, check up on you after today?”

 

Adrien gives her a small chuckle and seeing her smile at him...he feels his own cheeks beginning to feel a little warm. “Thank you.”

 

They both stand there, in front of each other, in comfortable silence, trying to scramble for words to say to one another.

 

When words fail, Adrien steps closer to her and loops an arm around her waist. He brushes her hair back and he sees her eyes sharpen, fixated on his own eyes. She’s shaking a bit, as if anticipating his next move. He cups her cheek with his free hand and he shivers a bit, seeing her up close.

 

Her eyes twinkle and her lips are parted slightly. Her freckles are like stars and he grins. She is definitely blushing and he can see he wasn’t dreaming. Is he dreaming now?

 

“M-may I?” Adrien stammers out and he isn't confident in her hands as her face is confused for a second and then it changes to realization. He brushes his thumb over her lip and she nods, looking away for a second before he leans in and he closes his eyes as soon as their lips touch.

 

Today was supposed to be a normal day, like any of his other days.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s wrapping his arms around his neck and he’s keeping his hands right where they are. One is on the small of her back and one on her cheek, caressing her face. He’s dreaming and she pushes him up against a nearby wall. He doesn’t protest and he lets out a small giggle. Their eyes open briefly and he’s mesmerized by her. He doesn’t want it to end. Her lips are sweet like honey and his fingers end up tangled in her hair.

 

Her earrings beep, giving her the last warning before she turns back and it pulls them both out of their trance.

 

“I…” Ladybug isn’t speaking and she’s blushing fiercely. Adrien (of course understands) and she’s waving goodbye. Before she goes, Adrien leans in to give her one last kiss.

 

“I’ll see you again, right?” Adrien’s voice is a bit husky and she nods, leaning in one last time before she’s off.

 

He loves her. He’s always loved her and today, after a particularly stressful day, he never thought he’d get the chance to hug her, least of all, _kiss_ her.

 

Gorilla runs late to picking him up at the corner of the street, but Adrien doesn’t mind or notice at all.

 

He’s a little lost in his thoughts of Ladybug.

* * *

 


	2. bubble away from fame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Fame for 6/2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!! Have some fluff for today. <3

* * *

 

 

He knew what signs were that someone was getting fed up with their unwanted fame.

 

Because that’s what it was. Unwanted fame.

 

He noticed it was after he had left because he had been dangerously close to transforming back and she took over for him, covering for him in the press. Ladybug was amazing like that and he was grateful for her. Always grateful.

 

He noticed the way her body curved a bit inward as if she was trying to shy away from the cameras. She was usually confident in front of cameras. Her smile was strained and it wasn’t meeting her eyes. He picked up the way her eyes kept darting to the side, as if trying to figure a way out, which she eventually did when she feigned her earrings beeping. He knew she was pretending because she hadn’t used her lucky charm and she waved good-bye with her yo-yo quickly and swung off to who knows where.

 

He knew the weight of the unwanted fame and the repercussions that came along with it. It seemed great at first, but with time, it could wear one down. 

 

Just as he was thinking of her and clicked out of the _Ladyblog_ , he heard a small tap on his window.

 

It was her.

 

* * *

 

 

He fell out of his chair with a small yelp and scrambled to stand up to open the window. He greeted her with a nervous smile and he could see the tired look in her eyes.

 

“Ladybug.” Adrien offered her his hand as she stepped inside and she took it. He felt a small flutter in his stomach as her hand lingered on his. “Wh-what’s wrong? What’re y-you doing here?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Ladybug scratched the back of her head nervously, “I didn’t mean to intrude! I was just, well, coming to uh, ask you a question?”

 

“You weren’t intruding. I just finished my homework and I was getting bored. I really appreciate you stopping by!” Adrien was trying his hardest to keep his words weren’t garbled, “I’d be glad to be of any help you need me to be! Would you like to sit? You look ready to pass out.”

 

“I’d actually...like that.” Ladybug sighed and Adrien invited her to sit down next to him on his bed, “Today has been rather stressful with my civilian life and my superhero life. With everything on my mind, I didn’t even...”

 

“Want to be near the press?” Adrien filled in the blanks and she nodded. “I understand.”

 

“I know you do. It musn’t be easy balancing your model life and regular life.” Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on top of her head, a small smile forming on both of their faces.

 

_ And superhero life. _

 

“You can come here anytime you’d like to escape everything for a few hours.” Adrien offered her and he knew he was blushing, but it was hard not to when she had her arm around his and scooted close to him.

 

“I’d love that.”

 

* * *

 


	3. my fair lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Couple 6/3.
> 
> Adrien asks Ladybug one important question.

“Ladybug, will you be my girlfriend?” Adrien gets down on one knee, as if proposing marriage to her and the crowd erupts into cheers and hoots.

 

This had been their plan. 

 

* * *

 

The previous day, Ladybug and Adrien had hatched a plan to publicly become a couple because of all the harassment they both faced on a daily basis from others. They had already been dating for a couple of months, but Adrien had been the one to suggest going public.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Ladybug had asked him as they sat on top of his rooftop and he nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Of course. If it stops guys from making you uncomfortable, I’d be willing to do anything to prevent that.” Adrien kissed her forehead with a small smile and Ladybug gave out a thoughtful hum.

 

“Alright, let’s do it.” Ladybug agreed and so, they began to create a plan to make the most out of this announcement.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, Adrien Agreste!” Ladybug feigned confusion and held a hand to her forehead. It earned a boo from the crowd and Adrien opened one eye to see Ladybug’s smirk and he knew it was working. 

 

“Oh, please say yes, Ladybug! I'd be the happiest guy in Paris!” Adrien pleaded, turning his eyes into puppy eyes and he caught her cheeks reddening as they continued with their small play, “I brought you roses and chocolates...your favorite!”

 

“Adrien Agreste…” Ladybug paused and the crowd collectively held their breath, awaiting her answer. Ladybug offered him her hand and he gladly took it, standing up to his full height. “I’d absolutely love to be your girlfriend. Are you available at eight? I’ll pick you up then.”

 

“I absolutely will be available at eight. See you then, my fair lady.” Adrien bowed and Ladybug patted his head with a simper. It had worked out perfectly fine. The crowd was cheering and although some were sulking, most were cheering and both knew that things were going to be better from now on.

 

And they’d get some alone time later on tonight.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated!


	4. perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day #4: model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated and go a long way.

* * *

 

 

“Do you want to have a photoshoot?” Ladybug suggested and Adrien immediately thought of all the photos he had stashed in his schoolbag of her. She had come to hang out at his place for the second time that week and he enjoyed her company very much. She was very loose and fun when it was just the two of them alone.

 

“Y-yeah. If you’d l-like?” Adrien scrambled to his desk, where he had a camera sitting there, unused and checked to see if it still had film.

 

“Do you want me to be the model or do you want to be the model, Monsieur Agreste?” Ladybug grinned cheekily, clearly unabashed to ask him for photos or to be his model for the photos. It made his cheeks grow extremely heated and red at the thought of capturing her beautiful essence on film.

 

But photos did nothing to capture her true beauty and were nothing compared to her. Not even the best photographer could do her justice.

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you take one like this? I’ve always wanted to see how I looked like hanging upside down like the superhero, Spiderman!” Ladybug shouted and Adrien closed his door in a hurry, to prevent his dad or Nathalie from hearing he had any guests over.

 

He turned around to see her already hanging and the way she smiled...Adrien could scarcely breathe. She looked more gorgeous than any model he had ever worked with or seen in his life. His thoughts turned to mush and he heard the faint click of the camera before she finally hopped down and rushed over to see the end product.

 

“How’d I do?” She asked breathlessly and Adrien couldn’t even move.

 

“Perfect, just like you.” He finally replied, coming out of his stupor with an amazed look still on his face and handed her the photo.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments go a long way. They're deeply appreciated.


	5. princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Damsel
> 
> A rewrite of Gorizilla.

* * *

 

 

“Ladybug!” Adrien shouted and Ladybug turned immediately to the sound of his voice.

 

It was an odd sight for her, to see him falling from the building and she was growing numb as she shouted his name out, crying out for him. Gorizilla refused to let her go and Ladybug tried to kick at him, desperation clouding her judgement. Adrien was falling and she couldn’t do anything about it.

“Adrien!” Ladybug’s eyes were filling with tears and she was still struggling against his hold. “Please let me go so I can save him!”

 

And he was close, she could see it, to the floor.

 

With a throw, Gorizilla finally released her and she flung her yo-yo towards him, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him towards her. She managed to get them both to slow down and found a way to help them both reach the floor safely with her yo-yo.

 

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and as they both gently touched the floor, he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

 

“You weren’t going to lose me, Ladybug. I trust you and I knew you were going to save me.” Adrien’s voice was comforting and reassuring. She tightened her arms around him and they forgot, for those moments, that they were in front of a crowd.

 

“You’re my Prince Charming, Ladybug.” Adrien’s lips settled on her forehead briefly and Ladybug felt her breathing go shallow before returning to normal. “That makes me your damsel in distress, doesn’t it?”

 

So this is what it felt like to love and be loved back.

 

“No, it make you my Princess.” Ladybug began to let go of him, beginning to think straight again, and Adrien placed a kiss to her fingertips, “ We should get you to safety.”

 

“Y-yeah, uh, you too?” Adrien gulped and Ladybug remembered that Gorizilla was there, after Adrien and so was the crowd of people that had gathered around them.

 

“Let’s get you to safety, Adrien.” Ladybug pulled him to her again, about to aim her yo-yo at a nearby building and she noticed that he was right there, so close to her. “Are...are you comfortable?”

 

“I am, Ladybug.” Adrien whispered as they swung off to safety, “I’m safe in your arms.”

* * *

 


	6. not alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #6: Working Together.
> 
> A tricky akuma leaves Ladybug alone and she can't contact Chat. An unexpected person comes to her aid, but offers an idea.

* * *

 

 

Ladybug didn’t think it would be this bad. The akuma was furious and out to get her, but she needed more time to figure out how her lucky charm worked.

 

“Ladybug!” She heard his voice call out for her and she felt her heart stop. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t be here, right when an akuma was attacking, “I came to help you.”

 

“Adrien, you need to go before the akuma catches you!” Ladybug hissed in exasperation, pulling him to her with her hand, a bit roughly, to avert the akuma from detecting his and her presence. Any other occasion, she’d have blushed and whatnot, but her head was too wrapped up in the battle to fully process the fact that she was right next to Adrien.

 

“Ladybug, you don’t have to be this stressed out.” Adrien quietly placed his hand over hers and the lucky charm, “We can work together and figure this out.”

 

_ Work together. _

 

_ That was it. _

 

“Do you trust me, Adrien?” Ladybug whispered and she met his eyes in a brief gaze, before dropping her gaze down to their feet, trying to hide her cheeks filling with a blush. He was really gorgeous, even in dimly lit rooms.

 

“I trust you with my life, mon cheri,” Adrien answered and she leaned over, revealing her plan to him, and he imputed some of his own ideas. By the end of it, they were both wearing determined expressions on their faces, ready to go at it together.

 

* * *

 

“One.” Adrien’s voice was only loud enough for her to hear as they waited for the akuma, hearing it hum down the hallway.

 

“Two.” Ladybug replied, her hand twitching slightly with the lucky charm balled up inside. Adrien slipped his hand through hers, holding it with her and she felt...relieved.

 

She didn’t turn his way, but right before they attacked the akuma by surprise, he squeezed her hand tightly, “Three!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated. Thank you for 270 reads.


	7. riposte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdjskl I had to search up all the fencing terms because I don't know much about fencing. I learned a bit, but here's something short for Day 7: Fencing. Short Fluff.

* * *

 

 

“En garde.” Ladybug booped his nose as they sat on top of one of the roofs, wrapping up their date.

 

“I parried, love.” Adrien pulled her to him gently and tickled her, “ Retreat?”

 

* * *

 

“You fight well, my lady, but it’ll take more than that to win-” Adrien chuckled just as Ladybug pinned him down and gazed into his eyes. Her eyes twinkled with delight and Adrien cupped her cheeks in his hands. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“I don’t know much about fencing yet, but I do know this.” Ladybug murmured as she traced his lips once before leaning in, “I know you. And I love you.”

 

* * *

 


	8. be mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Valentine

* * *

 

“Hey, Plagg!” Adrien put his foot down and had his hand stretched out towards him, “Give that back!”

“You’re in _love_ ,” Plag stated, shaking the letter in front of Adrien, but every time Adrien came close to snatching it from Plagg, he flew higher and out of his reach again. “Yuck. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

 

“Ladybug gave that to me for Valentine’s day! She asked me to be her Valentine!” Adrine yelped as he tripped over the sofa trying to catch Plagg and fell on the floor.

 

Plagg dropped the letter down on him and began to laugh, “You actually did it, Adrien.”

 

“Give that to me.” Adrien grabbed the letter from his head and began to re-read it, “She loves me.”

 

* * *

 


	9. distractions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Clumsy

* * *

 

Ladybug was distracted. 

 

Everything about today was stressful and she couldn’t focus. Her head was filled with too many thoughts and she needed a distraction from all her distractions.

 

She went to the only place she could think of clearly: Adrien’s house.

 

She stumbled as she tried to come in through the window he always left open for her and she felt extremely clumsy. She tried to catch her balance but failed, as she fell into his arms.

 

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked her, helping her straighten up and she shook her head.

 

“I’m feeling rather ill.”Ladybug answered and he led her to his bed, where she laid down on her back and he sat next to her. She placed her head on his lap and he stroked back her hair from her face gently. 

 

“I’m here,” Adrien whispered against her temple, placing a tender kiss there and she let out a small chuckle, feeling ticklish.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured and closed her eyes, feeling his soft fingers stroking her hair back.

* * *

 


	10. cardboard noir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Oblivio

* * *

 

 

“No!’ Ladybug shrieked at the top of her lungs as Oblivio drew closer to Adrien and she tried to divert their attention back to her, “Ad-”

 

She stopped herself before she said his full name and instead, watched as he fended himself off long enough for her to come up with another plan to destroy the object the akuma was in.

 

She threw her yo-yo towards him and lassoed him to her, swinging them both away before Oblivio could erase their memories again. 

 

“What were you thinking, dressing up without your miraculous?” Ladybug whispered harshly, taking in his whole costume. He had really made his costume out of cardboard and she slipped her hand under his cardboard mask to cup his cheek. “I didn’t want to lose you...again.”

 

Adrien leaned into her touch and Ladybug felt her cheeks heat up slightly. His gorgeous green eyes met her eyes briefly, before speaking. “I love you, my lady. You won’t lose me. I promise.”

 

She had a heavy feeling weighing her heart down as he leaned in, before forgetting that he had cardboard on and he couldn’t kiss her. 

 

Ladybug let out a small giggle, not loud enough for Oblivio to find them, but loud enough for Adrien to hear and she placed a kiss on where his mouth would be without the cardboard on his head.

 

“We’re a team.” Ladybug nodded as she intertwined his fingers slowly with hers, “I love you, Adrien.”

 

* * *

 


	11. turned tables.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Innocent.
> 
> Have Some Aged Up! Ladrien with a side of heavy flirting :)

* * *

 

 

“Guess you’re not so innocent after all, are you?” Adrien simpered and cocked his head to the side as Ladybug raised one eyebrow in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?” Ladybug queried and drew closer to him, “I am and I have been raised properly by two loving parents. Adrien Agreste-”

 

“At your service, Ladybug.” Adrien interrupted abruptly, “But I meant as in terms of how you took my heart like a thief. I guess you’re not so innocent after all. In fact, you’re guilty of being a heartbreaker, Ladybug.”

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” Ladybug stammered as she began to step back, near a desk and tried to refrain herself from reaching out for him. That would only boost his confidence and right now, that was the very thing that was killing her.

 

“You know exactly what I mean.” Adrien purred as he placed a finger under her chin, “Don’t you, bugaboo?”

 

Ladybug’s eyes flashed with an expression Adrien couldn’t quite pin, but if he had to guess, it would be mischief. Her little smirk said it all, too.

 

“Guess I-I’m not then.” Ladybug agreed and pulled Adrien to her, a bit rough and a bit nervous, as she sat on the desk behind her and leaned in, “But wouldn’t you like to know, Adrien?”

 

And this time, she could sense that the tables were turned. That was enough to satisfy her, seeing Adrien blush fiercely and try to cover it with a cough.

* * *

 


	12. risk it all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Future

* * *

 

 

Bunnyx sighed when Mini-Bug asked to come to the future with her.

 

“Mini-Bug, you know that we can’t let you do that.” Bunnyx ruffled Mii-Bug’s hair and she noticed the way Mini-Bug deflated a bit.

 

Bunnyx was about to climb through the portal she created back home, when Ladybug asked to speak with her younger self.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bunnyx questioned her, “What if something bad comes from all this?”

 

“Of course nothing bad won’t happen from this. I’ll be very vague, but she’s smart.” Ladybug gave her a nod and Bunnyx stepped halfway back through the portal, “Mini-Bug? Ladybug would like to speak to you.”

 

* * *

 

“You love him, don’t you?” Ladybug asked her younger self, but she knew the answer to that already.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think he loves me at all.” Mini-Bug admitted under her breath, “I’m fine with it. I have my duties to attend to.”

 

“Take risks, Mini-Bug.” Ladybug encouraged her, “I have to go, but don’t be afraid to take risks with Adrien.”

 

* * *


	13. ends of the earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Meeting Gabriel

* * *

 

 

“My father would like to see you.” Adrien wrung his hands nervously, “I don’t know what he wants to say, but he wants to talk to you after that little stunt we pulled in front of the cameras.”

 

“Will you go in with me?” Ladybug had met his father in her civilian form, but the last time that she had actually talked to him in her superhero form, she got weird vibes from his father.

 

As if he wanted to take her miraculous.

 

And of course, there was still the issue that she believed his father was Hawkmoth, but she was going to spare Adrien of knowing those details and her suspicions, because that’s all they were.

 

_ Suspicions _ .

 

“I’ll be with you through the whole thing.” Adrien promised, linking his arm with her, “We should go. He doesn’t like people being late.”

 

She was nervous meeting Adrien’s father as Adrien’s girlfriend. Her heart began to race as they walked downstairs, where he was already waiting for them.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re the girlfriend of my famous son?” Gabriel asked her coldly, “Isn’t being a superhero enough fame for you? Did you seek out my son’s affection solely for the amount of attention that is attached to his name?” 

 

“Father!’ Adrien shouted, placing Ladybug behind him, “Don’t speak to her that way! I love her.”

 

“What would you know about love, Adrien? You’re just a naive child!” Gabriel yelled back, “And she’s clearly using you for her own benefit!”

 

“Mr. Agreste, I love Adrien dearly and I won’t let you speak to him that way.” Ladybug placed her hand over Adrien’s and squeezed it, “All you’ve done his whole life if is exploit him for your own personal gain and profit! I love Adrien and if you think that your words- your meaningless words- will make me stop loving him, then you’re wrong!”

 

“I will not be disrespected in my own home. Leave, Ladybug. Adrien, go back to your room.” Gabriel barked out, “Nathalie, escort the pest out the door and my son back to his room for his piano lessons.”

 

“I’m not going to be cooped up there, father! I’m going out on a date with Ladybug!” Adrien pulled Ladybug up the stairs and she followed, locking his bedroom door behind her.

 

“Where would you like to go, Adrien?” Ladybug pulled him to her by his waist, blushing ever so slightly, “We can go anywhere in Paris you desire.”

 

“Wherever you want, my lady.” Adrien kissed the top of her head, “I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth.”

* * *

 


	14. smile for the camera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Pictures

* * *

 

 

“What’s the scoop for the Ladyblog?” Alya smirked as she pressed record for on her phone. 

 

Ladybug covered the camera with her hand and shushed Alya, “We wanted to keep this a secret. You caught us on accident and we would like to ask you to keep this private for now. I know I can trust you, Alya.”

 

“You can always count on me, Ladybug.” Alya winked at her, “But before I go, can I just get one picture of you two? I’ll send it to Adrien after.”

 

Alya caught the exchange of looks between the two before they nodded at her.

 

_ Cute. They can communicate without words just like Nino and me. _ Alya thought with a small grin. “Ready?”

 

Alya was going to press the camera button, but she decided to click on ‘video’ instead and pressed record.

 

They stood there, hand in hand, before Alya burst out laughing.

 

“What?” Adrien looked confused and Ladybug had the same expression on her face.

 

“I was recording you two for two minutes and you guys didn’t say anything.” Alya chuckled, before pressing stop. “I’ll send it to you in a few. I want all the deets later, Adrien.”

 

* * *

 


	15. beautiful rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Dinner.
> 
> Rooftop dates :)

* * *

 

 

“Where’s your favorite restaurant?” Ladybug asked, with Adrien clung onto her tightly as they swung around Paris as the evening settled in. “Where would Adrien Agreste like to go to dinner?”

 

“I set up a place for us near this one place by my friend Marinette’s house!” Adrien exclaimed, pointing at a nearby rooftop, “I set it up with candles and everything! A romantic dinner for my fair Ladybug.”

 

“You’re silly.” Ladybug giggled as she placed him down carefully, “And a hopeless romantic, by the look of this. It’s wonderful. Thank you, Adrien.”

 

Adrien took her hand and placed a faint kiss on her fingertips, “ If it pleases you, then I did my job. Here’s a rose to match the beautiful blush that blooms across your cheeks.”

 

Adrien slipped a rose in between her fingertips and Ladybug knew she was blushing again. Adrien always found a way to make her blush.

 

“Ever the charmer.” Ladybug murmured, sniffing the rose as Adrien stood next to her and intertwined his fingers with her. “I love you.”

 

* * *

 


	16. rosy cheeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Blush
> 
> Ladybug stayed the night and woke up to Adrien's affection.

* * *

 

 

“And if I kiss your cheek?” Adrien nuzzled his nose into her neck sleepily, “You smell like lavender and fresh baked bread. I could inhale your sweet scent all day.”

 

He had his arms wrapped around Ladybug, placing small kisses on her neck as she tried hard to look like she wasn’t enjoying it. “I should go. It’s morning and I haven’t gone home. Your father’s assistant will probably be knocking on your door any minute.”

 

“Stay. Just a little longer.” Adrien pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, “I’m so in love with you.”

 

“I’m in love with you, too, Adrien.” Ladybug finally glanced at him and she was in awe of how the light from the morning sun caught his face perfectly, giving it a rosy glow from the blush. “I wish I didn’t have to go, but I do.”

 

She stroked his cheek with her thumb lightly before placing a kiss on his lips.

 

“I wish you didn’t, but duty calls...for both of us.” Adrien kissed her back gently, finally untangling himself from her, “I’ll see you tonight, won’t I?”

 

“You will.” Ladybug confirmed before crawling back out the window with a tiny wave.

 

* * *

 


	17. by your side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Aspik (Adrien with the Snake Miraculous)

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure?” Adrien was kneeling down in front of Ladybug. “Do you really need for me to come forward and accept this gift you are bestowing upon me?”

 

“It is not a gift. It is a responsibility and I have known you long enough now to be able to trust you with this.” Ladybug placed the box in his hands and closed his fingers around them, “I can trust you, right?”

 

Adrien gazed deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved dearly, “You can trust me, Ladybug. I’ll take the snake miraculous and use it to fight along your side as Aspik.”

 

* * *

 


	18. talk to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Trust.

* * *

 

 

It was hard to get her to step out of her shell.

 

She was softer on him that she was on him when he was Chat Noir, but he came to her as himself, with no costume, offering her his friendship.

 

Ladybug was unsure, afraid that accepting his friendship would make him a huge target for Hawkmoth.

 

She refused, swinging out of there, but Adrien called after her, telling her that his window was always open if she needed someone to talk to.

 

And she did come by after.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you.” Adrien feigned surprise, but he was kind of expecting her. He saw it in the way she had longingly looked back at him once before swinging away from him.

 

“Yeah, well, I needed to see if I could actually trust you.” Ladybug smirked, placing a hand on her hip and giving him a once over.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t expect you to give out your trust. I know it needs to be earned.” Adrien offered her his chair, “I was going to call one of my friends, but you need me more.”

 

“No, no, call your friend! Really, I just came by to see if I could trust you in the future.” Ladybug began backing away from him, a bit clumsily, but it was cute the way she grew flustered.

 

“Ladybug, I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, but if you feel the need to talk to anyone, you always have my room and me available.”

 

“I know, Adrien.” Ladybug gave him a forlorn smile, “I know.”

 

“Wait!” Adrien whisper-yelled, stopping her before she came out the way she came in, “How do you know you can trust me?”

 

“I don’t, but I’ll see as I get to know you better.” Ladybug promised before finally leaving his room and Adrien ran to his window, to see her running across the rooftops.

 

She was amazing, but he knew she was carrying a weight and he didn’t want her to crack under all that weight. He wanted to ease her pain and he wanted her to know that she could trust him.

 

* * *

 


	19. spilled ink.

* * *

 

 

The first letter that came through with all the other letters made his heart beat speed up.

 

It was from her and she even kissed  it at the end. (Well, it wasn't actually a kiss, but it was a kiss mark she had left at the end of the letter.)

* * *

 

 

_ Your lips are as soft as an angel’s wings _

_ Angelic when you sing _

_ Stunning in all you do _

_ I hope you know that I love you _

 

_ Signed, _

_ Bugaboo _

 

* * *

 

“She’s the girl of my dreams, Plagg.” Adrien leaned against the window with a hand placed over his forehead dramatically, “She’s perfect.”

 

“Don’t let that cloud your judgement, Adrien.” Plagg advised, shoving a piece of cheese in his own mouth while talking to Adrien, "You know your dad is still super strict and if he found that, he’d flip on you.”

 

“You’re right, Plagg.” Adrien agreed, shoving the letter in his sock drawer, “I don’t want him to know that Ladybug and I are...in love.”

 

* * *

 

The second and third and so on love letters were all small poems that always made his day, no matter how stressful or lonely it was, she always made him feel less alone.

He wrote her letters back, and while they couldn't spend time alone together yet, Adrien clung onto her words that were written on ink tightly. He loved her with everything he had.

 

* * *

 


	20. starry eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Soft Touches

* * *

 

 

“Are you alright?” He had come up to her, eyes flooding with concern and she melted as soon as he placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it and gazing into her own eyes.

 

“Y-yeah.” She stammered out, not pulling away from his hand on her face with his thumb rubbing her cheek tenderly. “I th-think so.”

 

“I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt, Ladybug.” Adrien pressed his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, feeling how soft his hands were against her skin and she wanted to kiss him. She didn’t, but she stayed, feeling herself got lost under his gentle touch.

 

* * *

 


	21. secret place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21. Secret.

* * *

 

 

“This isn’t dangerous, right?” Adrien peered over the edge of the building where they sat together, fingers laced together and their bodies pressed close under the bright moonlight.

 

“I’m positive.” Ladybug reassured him and rested her head on his chest, “This is my secret place where I hang out when I want to be alone. No one else knows about this place.”

 

Adrien’s mouth formed a shocked “o” at being and seeing such an intimate part of her that she had never shown anyone else. “I’m glad you trusted me enough to share this part of yourself with me, Ladybug.”

 

“Hmmm.” Ladybug hummed as she crossed her legs and scooched even closer to him, “Me, too.”

 

* * *

 


	22. too many questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Admirer

* * *

 

 

“Ladybug! Ladybug! I have a few questions!” A reporter shouted at her, scaring Ladybug and making her break her shared gaze with Adrien. “How would you describe your relationship with Adrien Agreste, model and son of Gabriel Agreste?”   
  


“I-uh…” Ladybug’s voice trailed off as she began to back away, “He’s a civilian that I deeply admire and I just want him- I mean,  _ everyone  _ to know that I will do whatever I need to do to keep them safe and protected.”

Ladybug laughed nervously and waved good-bye once, before running off to avoid answering anymore questions about Adrien and accidentally exposing her crush on him.

 

* * *

 


	23. fake out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: The Press

* * *

 

 

“Adrien Agreste? Ladybug? Don’t be bemused! It’s just the news!” Nadja gleefully announced on TV and Adrien grinned from ear to ear.

 

“We really gave them something to talk about, didn’t we?” Ladybug snickered, “Hopefully, now you’re dad will stop being a dick to you. I’m really sorry he’s been stricter as you’ve grown older, Adrien.”

 

“It’s not your fault, babe.” Adrien wrapped an arm around her, “Thank you for pretending to be my girlfriend. I think you scared my dad because it’s been a week with the press asking and calling him nonstop and he hasn’t said anything.”

 

“You do know that no press is bad press, right.” Ladybug tippy toed to kiss him on the cheek before bidding him farewell, “You know how to reach me.”

 

“And you know how to reach me, love” Adrien teased and Ladybug rolled her eyes, but the blush that had spread across her cheeks before she left was unmistakable.

 

* * *

 


	24. knew it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Reveal
> 
> Double sided reveal!

* * *

 

“Maybe it’s time I tell you who I really am, Ladybug. I don’t think I can keep lying to you.” Adrien’s expression read heavily of guilt and Ladybug wanted to soothe his pain.

 

“Actually, Adrien, maybe I’m the only one who needs to reveal their identity to you.” Ladybug sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I love you and I need to be honest.”

 

“Together?” Adrien suggested abruptly, taking her hand off his shoulder and into his hands, “Please?”

 

“One.” Ladybug sucked in a breath, her anxiety kicking in, “Two.”

 

“Claws out.”

 

“Spots off.”

 

They had both closed their eyes, but after the words had been spoken simultaneously, they both shouted at the same time excitedly, “I knew it! I knew it was you!”

 

“How?” Adrien- Chat Noir- went first and examined her closely. 

 

“You first.” Ladybug - Marinette- challenged, genuinely wanting an answer.

 

Her freckles that were littered like stars across the sky all over her. Her kind eyes and smile and the same determination that Marinette had. He knew it from the start and he knew it was only a matter of time before she told him the truth. He just never wanted to pressure her or make her feel forced, like if she needed to say something. 

  
  


“ Everything.” Adrien answered her, embracing her tightly, “Everything about you made sense.”

 

“Everything about you made sense, too, kitty.” Marinette giggled, her voice muffled underneath his smothering hug, “I knew it!”

 

* * *

 

 


	25. pink promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Hiding

* * *

 

“Plagg, I need to help her, but I can’t transform. There’s way too many people out here and everywhere. If I can reach her and pull her to safety-” Adrien lunged for Ladybug and grabbed her by the waist, carrying her in her arms as he ran to a nearby alley.

 

“Who are you?” Ladybug giggled, poking his cheeks, “You’re very...cute.”

 

Adrien was taken by surprise at her comment, but he quickly figured out that she must have been hit by the akuma in the midst of all the chaos. 

 

“I need to hide you until we can find a way to bring back the memories that he stole.” Adrien scanned the alley, trying to find another way out and he spotted a recycling bin someone had left there. “You can hide in here. I’ll go find Chat Noir.”

 

“Stay.” Ladybug hiccuped, tugging on his sleeve, “I don’t want to stay alone. Please.”

 

“I’d- I’ll be back for you, Ladybug.” Adrien gently placed her inside of the recycling bin and she pressed her forehead against his.

 

“Pinky promise?” Ladybug whispered, sending shivers down Adrien’s spine.

 

“I pinky swear I’ll be back for you, Ladybug. You have to hide now and stay here.”

 

* * *

* * *

 


	26. from the heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asked Alya for an interview on the day that marked Ladybug's three years protecting Paris.

* * *

 

 

“What scoop do you have for the Ladyblog, Adrien Agreste?” Alya was filming Adrien as he stood in front of his piano, with Nino encouraging him to go on.

 

“I-well, I wanted to do something special for Ladybug’s three years of protecting Paris. I wanted to show her my gratitude in a special song I composed for her and only for her.” Adrien cleared his throat nervously and sat down on the bench.

 

“Go on and play,Lover Boy. I can clearly see you’re- Ow, alright, Nino. I won’t say anything.” Alya smirked and Adrien turned his attention away from them to the piano in front of him.

 

“For...my lady.” Adrien nodded, took in a deep breath, and began to play the piano from the heart...for her.

 

* * *

 


	27. only you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Protect you.

* * *

 

 

Adrien knew there must be something deeper feeling running through Ladybug for him. He could see it clearly in the way her eyes shone with worry, asking if he was alright.

 

“Ladybug,” Adrien reached out to her, his hand on her shoulders firmly, “Why do you protect me so much? Please, I'm asking you with all my heart, to be honest with me.”

 

She hesitated, as if thinking of another excuse that would protect him from being hurt. 

 

“I care about you.” She began with a smile, “I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt, Adrien.”

 

The truth was much simpler than some excuse and Adrien was taken aback by her clear honesty.

 

* * *

 


	28. my bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Tangled.

* * *

 

 

“Ah!” Ladybug tried to wave Alya off from recording, “This is so embarrassing!”

 

“I’m so sorry, Ladybug.” Alya knelt down to help Ladybug and Adrien untangle from her, “I’ve stopped recording. What do you need me to do?”

 

Ladybug motioned for Alya to hand her the other end of the yo-yo and Adrien tried to keep his face as far away from her as he could and trying to hide his blush. “It’s okay, Alya. You aren’t doing anything wrong and I appreciate that you stopped recording.”

 

“I apologize, Ladybug. I was trying to help and it seems I got tangled along the way.” Adrien grinned shyly, still trying to keep his distance considering how close they were pressed together.

 

“It’s no biggie.” Ladybug nodded and he could see how flustered she was, “ It’s a good thing Alya was around.”

 

* * *

 


	29. spots on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Matching.

* * *

 

“Have you seen an akuma nearby?” Ladybug looked determined and she stopped momentarily, realizing she was talking to Adrien. “Ah, you need to hide!”

 

She was clearly shocked at seeing him in a matching Ladybug costume.

 

“Ladybug, I swear it’s not what it looks like. Chloe wanted Sabrina to dress up as Chat and she couldn’t dress up as Ladybug, so she ended up having me dress up as Ladybug and it’s a long story.” Adrien stepped back and motioned for Ladybug to go, “You have something to do and I’ll see you later, love.”

 

“S-sure?” Ladybug knew that the moment required focus, the akuma required focus. But seeing Adrien matching her costume was a funny, but cute, thought that lingered in her head as she stepped back and fought off the akuma while he ran and hid.

* * *

 


	30. with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30/30: Paris.
> 
> Really short, love-struck Adrien Blurb.

* * *

 

“Have you ever seen Paris from the skies?” Ladybug held out her hand for him and he took it, holding onto her as she swung her yo-yo to latch onto the nearest rooftop.

 

Adrien had, but this was him, as Adrien Agreste, with the love of his life and he relished the feeling of being so close to her and being with her.

 

“No, I haven’t.” Adrien responded as Ladybug headed towards the Eiffel Tower, “But I’d love to, with you.”

 

“It’s breathtaking and worth it, Adrien.”

* * *

 


End file.
